1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing a chemical composition for hunting animals.
2. Background Art
Hunting is a sport in which a person attempts to capture or kill wild animals. Hunters incorporate various strategies and techniques when pursuing specific animals. For example, when hunting land animals, such as bear, deer, elk, moose, mule-deer, and the like, hunters often attempt to attract the animals to one or more predetermined locations. Animals, however, must have some motivation or incentive to come to these locations.
In general, animals are allured to a number of scents and particularly to those scents produced by foods and other animals. In response, the hunter tries to attract animals to the hunting area by generating these types of scents. In the past, hunters have tried to generate food scents by using baits like bacon, acorns, and apples. They have also tried to generate animal scents by spreading urine in simulated scrapes.
There are problems with transporting ediferous, clumsy and perishable items like apples, acorns and bacon into the difficult terrain of the wilderness. When capturing or killing the animals, there are more problems that stem from the animal's survival instincts. For example, when the hunter contaminates the area or the bait with human odors, or when the scent-producing device causes threatening gyrations, the animals tend to keep away from the hunting area. These problems are further complicated if the hunter wants to stay in the hunting area, for example, when laying in wait to attack the animal. Especially in spreading urine, there are problems with liquid or gel type scent producers in that most of them will either evaporate, absorb into the ground, freeze, require refilling, wash away with the rain, or otherwise become less useful to the hunter. Most types of scent producers problematically require continuous supervision and attention by the hunter.